


Terror Nocturno

by xLivingTrashx (MrSchadenfreude)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shadow tentacles, Shadows - Freeform, Slash, Somnophilia, Spanish, The Constant, What is consent, handjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSchadenfreude/pseuds/xLivingTrashx
Summary: Tras un día de continua faena, Wilson cree merecer un buen descanso, pero Maxwell aún tiene planes para el agotado científico.





	Terror Nocturno

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que todo quería dejar en claro que este fanfic está completamente en español y que contiene temas bien delicados como la violación, ya que Wilson esta dormido y no puede consentir (tampoco creo que lo hubiera hecho despierto)

Había sido una jornada laboriosa, de constante ajetreo, y que había dejado a Wilson hecho polvo a causa de la fatiga causada. Si bien cada día era trabajo sin parar desde que llegó a ese lugar, el de hoy había sido especialmente extenuante, agregando el hecho de que no había pegado los ojos en unas cuantas noches, todo armaba una excusa más que suficiente para que el pobre hombre tuviera por fin un momento de descanso, y se dejara desfallecer.

Con aquella ocurrencia en mente, se sentó en el suelo, acto seguido, tomó un montón manojos considerables de hierba cortada, con algunos armó dos sogas, y juntandolas con lo demás y sus últimas energías, logró producir un rollo de paja en el cual pasaría su noche de sueño reparador. El sol ya estaba escondiéndose, y Wilson, por precaución más que nada, encendió una fogata para espantar a las sombras y lo que sea que se ocultara en ellas.

—Nunca se sabe cuando vendrán esas cosas a atacarme, menos si estoy durmiendo.— Murmuró a sí mismo el caballero científico, echando carbón a la llama hasta que sintió que había crecido lo suficiente para no apagarse en todo el periodo el cuál estaría desconectado del mundo. 

Con sus agitadas manos, cogió el atado de paja y se envolvió con él, tras ello soltó un largo suspiro, como si se estuviera desinflando. Esta acumulación de pasto seco había sido lo más parecido a la comodidad que una cama le pudo haber ofrecido, y su demacrado cuerpo se lo agradeció, relajando sus músculos y permitiendo a su mente desvanecer poco a poco. Cerró los ojos, y apenas unos minutos más tarde, Wilson se hallaba durmiendo plácida y profundamente bajo el inmenso manto nocturno.

En algún otro lado de ese mundo, un hombre alto y muy delgado, observaba desde sus aposentos al azabache que acababa de irse a entregar a sus sueños.

—Así que finalmente se acordó de que los humanos necesitan reposar de vez en cuando.— Pronunció el hombre espectador llamado Maxwell, "dueño" de aquellas tierras malditas. Uno de sus entretenimientos era observar a los atrapados en The Constant en sus actividades diarias, y las diversas maneras en las cuales intentaban sobrevivir a cada situación. Aunque para él no fueran más que seres inferiores, su juguete favorito por sobre los demás era Wilson Percival Higgsbury, que además de ser uno de los más ingeniosos, **era uno de los más ingenuos**. Cosa que, por cierto, lo divertía mucho, ya que si no fuera por aquella necedad, ni siquiera estaría atrapado en un lugar lleno de criaturas asesinas, pero bueno, eso solo alimentaba más curiosidad que poseía por aquel autodenominado científico.

Luego de la realización de que no iba a ganar nada mirando a un tipo dormir, decidió hacer él su propia diversión.

Se transportó al lugar donde Wilson tenía establecida su pequeña base en la cual ahora mismo dormitaba, ignorando por completo la presencia del mago, que ahora lo asechaba desde las penumbras, como si de un león se tratara. Con una extravagante elegancia, Maxwell se dio paso hasta el hombre durmiente, y se agachó para darse el gusto de apreciarlo mejor, apreciar ese cabello esponjoso y desordenado, esos ojos, de los cuales la opaca sombra que los rodeaba dejaba en claro el arduo trabajo que había hecho aquel individuo por sobrevivir en este mundo, y quién sabe si antes de venir aquí también se agitaba de aquella forma; los labios, pálidos y delgados, se encontraban sellados, todo lo contrario a como deberían estar en las fantasías que Maxwell estaba teniendo ahora, así que lentamente acerco una de sus manos a aquella zona y bajo sus guantes de cuero, acarició la suave boca de Wilson, forzando los labios a despegarse, para luego arrimar su rostro a ellos, sentir su tenue respiración, y proceder a unirse con ellos con los suyos propios, primero delicadamente, después, con vulgar osadía, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad, investigando cada espacio de ella, conociéndola, para no volver a olvidarla.

Cuando vio que el otro estaba empezando a agitarse por quedarse sin aire, fue cuando finalmente se separó de él; no deseaba despertarlo ahora, ni siquiera había logrado dar rienda suelta a sus más recónditas y temerarias ideas.

Ahora que se había desconectado de Wilson, intentó seguir inspeccionando su cuerpo con la mirada, el rollo de paja molestaba en esa acción, así que se lo quitó de encima y con la lujuria inundando su mente, reanudó la acción de devorarlo con la mirada, su expuesto cuello, su pecho, el abdomen... hasta que llegó a los pantalones, demonios, ahora sí venía lo bueno.

Esta vez, dejó que las manos sombrías se encargaran, bajando la prenda de ropa de manera sutil, y después, la ropa interior que protegía su intimidad. Maxwell se sintió excitado por cada milímetro de esa blanquecina piel que se iba revelando a su vista, más una vez que su vestimenta fue bajada hasta las rodillas, se concentró en ese miembro expuesto.

Aunque estaba flácido, dedujo que tenía un tamaño promedio, y era delgado, como el resto de su cuerpo. Se preguntó si alguna vez el científico habría hecho uso adecuado de él, y dejo escapar una risa, pues por lo que sabía de su vida anterior, todas probabilidades indicaban a que un tipo que se alejaba a sí mismo de la sociedad no iba a tener una vida sexual activa.

Otra vez, su mano se aproximó a Wilson, esta vez para tomar su miembro viril, apenas lo tocó, Maxwell sintió el escalofrió que recorrió a la figura de Wilson, y como sus cejas se fruncieron, pero no hubo mayor rechazo a su toque, el hombre entonces sonrió ante esta reacción, y comenzó con su perverso trabajo, en un principio, masajeando con su pulgar la punta, haciendo que al otro se le escaparan unos cuantos breves suspiros y que su pene respondiera a las atenciones que se le estaban dando. Una vez que ya estuvo totalmente erguido, Maxwell continuó con un más agresivo vaivén, balanceando su mano de arriba hacía abajo, esta vez, el rostro de Wilson brillaba en color rubí, y sus gemidos eran claros, aunque las intenciones del demonio no eran despertarlo, las respuestas del hombre lo incitaban a ir más lejos, después de todo, solo eran reacciones instintivas, y él media cada una de sus acciones para no evocarlo de su inconsciencia.

La piel ardía y vibraba con su toque, Wilson inhalaba y exhalaba de manera agitada, lo que le indicó a Maxwell que ya se estaba por venir, y para ayudar a su juguete con ello, invocó a unas manos de sombra para elevar las piernas del científico y exhibir su entrada, y conjuró otras cuantas más para ayudarlo con la tarea de follarlo. Arrimó el primer tentáculo sombrío, y tras introducirlo y ya escuchaba un quejido en forma de protesta a la intrusión de privacidad, que excitó aún más al mayor, y lo persuadió a continuar colocando otro más en el apretado lugar, obteniendo otro dulce sonido de su pequeño, esta vez de mayor potencia y prolongación, como si fuera a despertarse.

Fue ahí cuando Maxwell fue obligado a tener sumo cuidado para que Wilson no volviera en sí, y se mantuvo unos segundos sin provocar ningún movimiento brusco, sin hacer ningún ruido, procurando que todo lo que se escuchara no fuera más que los leves y doloridos gemidos de Wilson. Pasado aquel tiempo, dio orden a las prolongaciones oscuras de continuar, pero ahora empujando y saliendo, causando una rigidez angustiosa en el interior de Wilson, un fallido instinto de eliminar a aquellos intrusos que seguían profundizándose cada vez más en su ser, a la vez que la mano de Maxwell continuaba apretando y toqueteando sus genitales sin detenerse, eran demasiados estímulos, pero el cerebro de el científico seguía sin poder notificar a su consciencia de la situación en la que su cuerpo se hallaba. Pronto, un chillido y un fuerte temblor recorrió la longitud de Wilson, y desencadenó una sustancia albina que estalló desde su miembro, se había venido. Con los restos que terminaron en el guante de el demonio, Maxwell se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió seductoramente, este maldito científico era perfecto.

Por más tentando que estuviera a adueñarse él mismo del deseable cuerpo de Wilson, Maxwell determinó que eso era suficiente, fue un milagro que no hubiera despertado después de una noche tan llena de acción, no lo arruinaría ahora. Arropó al hombre que aún dormía de la forma en la que lo encontró en un inicio, con el rollo de paja cubriéndolo incluido, para que al volver en sí mismo no sospechara de lo sucedido, y se despidió con un beso en la boca de quien tanta emoción le había entregado en una sola noche.

—Prometo que la próxima vez llegaremos al final, juguete, y tu estarás tan consciente como para sentir cada instante en que devore tu ser.— Con aquella premisa establecida, el mago desapareció campante.

Al otro día, Wilson despertó con una súbita molestia en su parte inferior y, para rematar con cierto cansancio. El científico, extrañado, prefirió descubrir primero que estaba causando aquel fastidio en sus pantalones, para encontrarse con la vergonzosa y pegajosa sorpresa escondida en la tela de sus vestimentas, abochornado, lo tuvo que aludir a un sueño húmedo, ya que recordaba fragmentos de un sueño, o pesadilla, lo que fuera, con algo relacionado a ello, además, no se había preocupado de su sexo en un buen tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin me saqué esta maldita idea de mi cabeza xd


End file.
